


The Book On Draco Malfoy

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Books, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Just kidding, Draco's actually reading Captive Prince by CS Pascat(which is a really great book, by the way; I'm reading it and trying to find a relatively cheap copy to buy because that's how much I like it! Barnes and Noble sell it for like $14.99 and anyway if anyone wants to know what it's about, ask me! The official summary makes it sound like cheesy 'master/slave' gay porn, which doesn't do it justice at all.)Oneshot/drabble





	The Book On Draco Malfoy

Harry walked into class to see Draco Malfoy reading something. He was surprised, to say the least, so he went up to him. Just to see what was actually going on. 

"What are you reading?"

Draco looked up. "Oh. A book about a pale, blonde prince." he smirked slightly just then. "He's snarky and cunning. I love him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why're you reading a book about yourself?"

"Wait. You think I'm a prince?"

Harry flushed slightly. "...um, never mind."


End file.
